


Juste un être humain

by Arches67



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3385472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arches67/pseuds/Arches67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John est épuisé et doit se reposer… Shaw et Zoé s'attaquent au problème.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Juste un être humain

**Author's Note:**

> Petit one shot totalement gratuit sans beaucoup d'histoire. Mais après presque 6 mois sans écrire, il fallait reprendre en douceur…
> 
> Relecture par ma co-rédactrice préférée : Yellowstone69 (quoi, t'es ma seule co-rédactrice... et alors, tu peux pas être ma préférée quand même ?). Merci à toi !

La force de l'habitude lui fit jeter un dernier coup d'œil derrière lui, avant d'ouvrir la porte et descendre l'escalier.

John tapa le code sur le pavé numérique du distributeur automatique et grogna quand une canette de soda tomba. Il fit une grimace. Mauvais code apparemment. Ressaisis toi, John. Le deuxième essai s'avéra plus fructueux et la machine s'ouvrit, révélant le passage secret.

Il poussa un soupir. Une dernière volée de marches et il serait enfin dans leur "caverne". Il s'était toujours senti chez lui dans la Bibliothèque. Malgré les efforts de Finch pour rendre l'ancienne station de métro accueillante, l'endroit ressemblait encore trop à un abri de fortune. Il manquait l'atmosphère plaisante de leur ancien quartier général. Certes, leur sécurité était assurée. Trouver cette cachette était improbable. Mais la Bibliothèque lui manquait…

Il s'appuya lourdement sur la rambarde. Il était épuisé. Il venait de finir la dernière pile de paperasse qui semblait constituer plus de la moitié du travail du Détective Riley. Le dernier numéro était en vie grâce à son intervention. Avec un peu de chance, Finch ne lui avait pas trouvé un autre numéro à sauver. S'il pouvait seulement s'allonger quelques heures…

Soudain ses jambes se mirent à trembler. Il bloqua ses genoux, tenant debout par pur entêtement. Un voile gris lui passa devant les yeux. Et merde, pensa-t-il. Puis tout devint noir et son corps s'écroula, roulant jusqu'au bas des marches.

POI * POI * POI * POI * POI * POI * POI * POI *

Il revint péniblement à la conscience. C'était comme de nager dans de la mélasse. Il parvint finalement à ouvrir les yeux. Il les cligna plusieurs fois, obligeant son cerveau à se reconnecter. Des murs bruns, une lumière tamisée. La station de métro. Il ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement et referma les yeux. Au moins il était en sécurité.

Il essaya de rassembler ses souvenirs et grimaça en se souvenant de ce qui avait dû se passer. Son corps l'avait lâché. Il savait qu'il était épuisé ; il avait reconnu les signes avant-coureurs, mais il n'avait pas le temps. Sauf que son corps avait finalement décidé de ne pas tenir compte de son avis et avait simplement fermé boutique. Au moins, cela était arrivé dans les couloirs de leur QG, pas dans une allée sordide de New York.

Il tourna la tête en entendant le pas familier de Finch.

"De retour parmi nous, M. Reese…" fit son employeur, les sourcils légèrement désapprobateurs.

"Ghh…" Sa voix refusa de coopérer et il se racla la gorge. "Finch…"

Finch lui passa la main devant les yeux. "Combien de doigts ?"

"Hein?" fit John, encore passablement dans le cirage.

"Combien de doigts?"

John roula les yeux contrarié, puis les ferma brusquement. Cela lui faisait tourner la tête.

"Quatre et je vous ai reconnu, donc pas de traumatisme crânien à l'horizon."

"Pas forcément. Mais vous avez retrouvé votre bonne humeur habituelle," fit Finch avec un sourire crispé. "Au moins, je sais qu'il n'y a rien de sérieux à redouter."

John le foudroya du regard et essaya de se redresser. Il s'aperçut qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant les attaches à ses poignets et chevilles.

"Qu'est-ce que…?" explosa-t-il.

Bien que l'ex-agent fût attaché au lit, Finch ne put s'empêcher de faire un pas en arrière par sécurité.

"Melle Shaw voulait être sûre de vous retrouver à son retour."

"Finch, détachez-moi," demanda John d'un ton patient, bien plus effrayant que sa protestation précédente.

"Navré, M. Reese, je ne suis pas assez courageux. Je préfère affronter vos menaces tant que vous êtes attaché que la colère de Melle Shaw si elle découvre que je ne lui ai pas obéi."

"Finch…" Le grondement qui s'échappa de la gorge de John fit trembler les murs.

"Je pense que c'est sa façon de se venger," commenta Finch.

John arrêta de se débattre et regarda son employeur l'air surpris.

"Ça n'est pas moi qui l'ai attachée…"

"Je sais. C'était Root. Et je suis persuadée qu'elle y a surtout vu une connotation sexuelle…" déclara Shaw en s'approchant les bras chargés de sacs en papier.

"Comment te sens-tu John?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse.

"Pourquoi? T'es mon médecin maintenant ?" rétorqua John, dont la patience fondait à vue d'œil.

"Ben en fait, oui."

"Oh, et depuis quand ?"

"Je dirais depuis que je t'ai ramassé au bas de l'escalier."

John fit une grimace. Il s'était évanoui en plein milieu des marches. Et son corps commençait à le lui faire sentir. Il allait avoir de sacrés bleus s'il devait en croire les zones sensibles de son corps.

"En tout cas, tu peux remercier ta tête de mule. C'est un miracle que tu ne te sois pas brisé le cou."

Reese ferma les yeux et compta jusqu'à dix. Puis jusqu'à vingt, puis il fit la liste des différentes façons dont il voulait faire mal à Shaw. Ayant réussi à maîtriser sa colère, il la regarda d'un air neutre.

"Tu pourrais me détacher maintenant, s'il te plait ?" demanda-t-il poliment de sa voix basse habituelle.

Le visage de Shaw s'éclaira d'un sourire amusé.

"Comment t'as contrôlé ta colère ? En imaginant comment me tuer ?"

John la foudroya du regard.

"Tu es tellement prévisible…" Elle secoua la tête, clairement amusée. Puis elle reprit un air sérieux. "John, tu es épuisé. Ce petit évanouissement n'était pas anodin."

"Oui, d'accord, je suis un peu fatigué. Juste besoin de me reposer un peu."

"Fatigué ? Tu devrais voir tes résultats d'analyse !"

John regarda le creux de son coude d'un geste machinal. Un pansement couvrait une veine.

"Tu n'as pas osé…" grogna-t-il.

"J'allais me gêner…"

"Shaw, détache-moi," répéta John d'une voix dangereusement calme.

Finch les regardait tétanisé. Il avait l'impression de voir deux tornades entrer en collision. L'issue était imprévisible… et il y aurait des victimes.

"John, tu as besoin de repos, de vitamines, de remontants…" Elle secoua la tête énervée, son passé de médecin était mis à rude épreuve. "Si ton niveau de fer descend encore, ton sang ne sera même plus rouge !"

John ferma les yeux en soupirant. Il le savait. Il connaissait suffisamment son corps pour avoir identifié les symptômes. Il n'avait juste pas le temps de prendre soin de lui. Pas avec Samaritan si prêt de les retrouver.

"Tu as gagné. Je vais me faire un steak. Je suis sûr que tu connais les bonnes adresses. Puis j'irai me reposer. Mais tu dois admettre que dormir dans cette position n'est pas vraiment l'idéal."

Shaw sourit, amusée par le discours. Il savait s'y prendre. Elle sortit une seringue de l'un des sacs, passa un coton alcoolisé sur son bras et le piqua.

"Hey!" protesta John. "Je préfère un steak!"

Il sentit ses muscles se convertir en plomb. "Shaw… qu'est-ce… que tu… " Sa tête roula sur le côté, inconscient.

"Melle Shaw?" demanda Finch, inquiet.

"Il a besoin de plus que quelques heures de sommeil," expliqua Sameen.

"Je ne suis pas sûr que le droguer arrange son état," rétorqua Finch

"Ça n'était qu'un décontractant musculaire." Finch écarquilla les yeux. "Oui, ça ne fait que prouver à quel point il est épuisé."

"Alors, tu l'as assommé ?" demanda la voix joyeuse de Root du bas de l'escalier.

Finch se retourna vivement. "Melle Groves ? A quoi doit-on l'honneur de cette visite ?"

"Sam avait besoin d'aide." Elle adressa un sourire éclatant à l'ex-agent. "Apparemment, nous devons exfiltrer John…" Elle ne pouvait cacher sa joie à l'idée de déménager John à son insu.

"Melle Shaw ?" demanda Finch à son employée, quelque peu inquiet.

"Détendez-vous, Finch. John ne pourra pas se reposer ici, alors j'ai demandé de l'aide. Melle Morgan va veiller sur lui pendant quelques jours. Un de ses amis possède un chalet isolé. Loin de tout, pas de téléphone... Bien plus efficace qu'une prison en fait."

"Vous avez conscience qu'il va vous tuer à son retour ?"

"Des promesses…." répondit Shaw avec un sourire.

POI * POI * POI * POI * POI * POI * POI * POI *

Doux, moelleux, chaud…. John ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois qu'un lit avait semblé aussi confortable. Pas tout à fait éveillé, il se demandait s'il s'agissait d'un rêve et si continuer à dormir ne serait pas mieux.

Une main à la peau douce lui caressa la tempe.

"Chh… rendors-toi. C'est moi, Zoé. Tout va bien. Dors…"

Renonçant à se battre, John sombra à nouveau dans le sommeil.

Zoé continua à lui caresser le front un moment, observant son superbe visage. Des cernes sombres soulignaient ses yeux. Une barbe rase et grise envahissait ses joues. Elle sourit. Elle adorait ce look mal rasé. Seigneur, elle adorait tout chez lui ! Et le fait qu'il semble lui faire suffisamment confiance pour se rendormir la laissait sans voix.

Elle lui passa les doigts dans les cheveux puis se releva. Elle rajusta les couvertures et quitta la pièce en silence.

POI * POI * POI * POI * POI * POI * POI * POI *

Quand Sameen l'avait appelée pour lui demander de l'aide, elle avait craint le pire. Elle savait qu'ils vivaient tous une vie dangereuse, et elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de John depuis des mois. Il avait disparu sans laisser de traces. Shaw n'avait pas été très loquace, comme à son habitude ; elle avait besoin d'un endroit où John puisse se reposer. Zoé avait éclaté de rire. Elle ne pouvait imaginer qu'il existe un endroit où l'on pourrait retenir John de force.

Shaw lui avait expliqué le problème et Zoé se souvint du chalet d'un ami. Elle n'aurait aucun mal à se le faire prêter. Un appel téléphonique plus tard, elle préparait un sac avec ses affaires, prête à partir. Finch l'avait appelée tandis qu'elle attendait que Shaw lui fasse signe sur un lieu de rencontre.

Il l'avait chaleureusement remerciée pour ses services et promis de la dédommager de toute perte financière si elle perdait un client durant ce temps. Elle avait assassiné son téléphone du regard, puis avait raccroché sans daigner répondre. Deux jours après, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en imaginant la tête de Finch devant une réaction si impolie.

Elle avait failli s'effondrer quand Shaw était apparue poussant John installé sur un fauteuil roulant. Elle avait porté la main à la bouche pour étouffer son cri, mais ne put pas grand-chose contre les larmes qui montèrent à ses yeux. Il faisait peur à voir.

"Il est juste fatigué," expliqua Shaw. "Très fatigué," rajouta-t-elle en voyant l'air incrédule de la jeune femme.

Root s'arrêta à leur côté conduisant un monospace équipé d'une rampe. Shaw ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander où elle avait trouvé le véhicule, puis y renonça. Sa surprise ferait bien trop plaisir à Root.

Elles avaient chargé John dans la voiture. Zoé s'assit à ses côtés, bien qu'il n'ait besoin de personne. Il resterait inconscient encore un moment. Après quelques échanges animés, Shaw roula les yeux et alla s'installer sur le siège passager, laissant Root conduire, non sans la foudroyer du regard avant de s'installer.

Ils quittèrent New York, empruntant l'autoroute en direction du chalet. Root jetait de fréquents regards au rétroviseur. Après quelques kilomètres, elle ne peut conserver le silence plus longtemps.

"Elle est accro," s'exclama-t-elle abasourdie.

"Ouais…."

"De John ?" insista Root.

"Les professeurs à lunettes n'ont pas le monopole de la séduction…" Shaw se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas sourire.

Root lui jeta un regard plein de venin.

"Regarde la route."

La hackeuse grogna mais reporta son attention sur la circulation.

"Comment diable se sont-ils rencontrés ?"

"Il lui a sauvé la vie."

"Un numéro ?"

"Oui, avant que je ne me joigne à eux."

"Ils sont ensemble ?"

"Pas vraiment…"

"C'est plus qu'une histoire de sexe. En tout cas, en ce qui la concerne… Bien sûr, c'est difficile de voir ce que John en pense pour le moment."

Root se concentra sur sa conduite le temps de dépasser un camion ; Shaw espéra qu'elle laisserait tomber le sujet.

"Alors, t'as demandé à John ?"

Shaw renifla. "Bien sûr, il va partager ce genre d'information…"

"Avec les bons arguments."

"Oh arrête. C'est John ! Ancien espion international, expert de l'interrogatoire."

"Je ne suis pas prêt d'être invitée au mariage, j'imagine. Dommage, tu aurais pu être mon accompagnant," ajouta Root lui adressa un sourire plein de sous-entendus.

Shaw avait secoué la tête amusée, puis s'était tournée vers l'arrière. Zoé avait pris la main de John et le caressait du pouce, ses yeux ne quittant pas son visage.

"Il va se remettre. Il a juste besoin de repos."

"Comment en est-il arrivé là ?"

"John a un vrai talent pour s'occuper des gens. Mais quand il s'agit de lui… Nous avons été plutôt occupés ces derniers temps."

Shaw fit une grimace. Elle était médecin. Elle aurait dû prendre conscience de l'état de John bien plus tôt. Elle savait qu'il était fatigué, elle n'avait réalisé à quel point.

"Hé ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Nous savons tous comment il se comporte quand il ne va pas bien," dit Zoé doucement.

Oui, il disparaît, lécher ses blessures tout seul, tel le loup solitaire qu'il est… Aucune des deux jeunes femmes ne formula ce qu'elles savaient être la vérité.

POI * POI * POI * POI * POI * POI * POI * POI *

Ce fut une envie pressante qui finit par réveiller John la deuxième fois. Il cligna des yeux pour chasser le brouillard qui les encombrait. Où était-il ? Avait-il vraiment entendu la voix de Zoé plus tôt ?

Il se redressa et retomba en arrière avec un gémissement quand la pièce se mis à tourner.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une main se posa son front.

"John, tu es réveillé ?"

Un grognement lui répondit et Zoé eut un petit rire.

"On va dire que ça voulait dire oui. Tu peux ouvrir les yeux ?"

"Seulement si tu arrêtes le manège," se plaignit John, un bras en travers du visage.

La jeune femme sourit. "J'imagine que tu as essayé de te lever…"

"Ça m'a toujours réussi…" marmonna John en relevant son bras et entrouvrant à peine les yeux pour vérifier si la pièce avait arrêté de tourner. Il tourna la tête vers Zoé et lui sourit.

"Salut…"

"Bonjour," fit-elle répondant à son sourire.

"Que s'est-il passé ?"

"Quand ?" demanda Zoé surprise par la question.

"Quand quoi ?" rétorqua John confus.

Zoé secoua la tête amusée. "Reprenons depuis le début. De quoi te souviens-tu ?"

John fronça les yeux, faisant un effort de mémoire.

"Je descendais les marches de…" Il s'arrêta brusquement. Il était fatigué certes, mais son cerveau venait de tirer l'alarme.

"Chez toi…" proposa Zoé en connaissance de cause.

"Et je suis tombé dans les pommes dans l'escalier," se souvint-il avec une grimace. Il fixa le plafond, fit un rapide inventaire de son corps. Rien ne semblait cassé. "Je suppose que j'ai eu de la chance de ne rien me briser."

"Shaw a une théorie.

"Le contraire m'aurait étonné …" marmonna John.

"La chance en fait partie… Je crois qu'elle a parlé de mule aussi." Zoé comptait sur ses doigts comme si elle faisait un effort pour se souvenir du diagnostic de Shaw. "Tes vêtements d'hiver et une absence totale de tonicité de tes muscles ont agi comme amortisseurs.

"Bref, j'étais une larve."

"Le terme a peut-être été évoqué…"

John poussa les couvertures et commença à se relever.

"John doucement. Ça fait près de trente heures que tu es allongé, tu risques d'avoir des vertiges.

Sans blague. Il posa ses pieds au sol et grimaça quand un millier d'épingles vinrent attaquer ses plantes.

"John, arrête. Tu as besoin de te reposer."

"J'ai surtout besoin d'aller aux toilettes," grogna John.

"Oh." Elle lui passa un bras autour de la taille. "Laisse-moi t'aider."

Il se leva lentement, reconnaissant pour son aide. Le vertige le frappa une nouvelle fois de plein fouet. Il ferma les yeux, serrant les dents, luttant contre la nausée qui l'envahit soudain. Ils se dirigèrent lentement vers la salle de bain et John commença à sentir très exactement quelles parties de son corps étaient entrées en contact avec les marches. Rien de cassé, mais il devait avoir des bleus magnifiques, et tout son corps était raide.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la salle de bain. Il s'arrêta brusquement quand Zoé commença à entrer avec lui.

"Je pense que je peux me débrouiller seul."

"John, tu tiens à peine debout," protesta Zoé. "Ce n'est pas comme si je ne t'avais jamais vu nu," ajouta-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

"Zoé, s'il te plait."

Elle hocha la tête. Elle pouvait lui accorder ce minimum de dignité.

"Ne verrouille pas la porte et appelle-moi si tu as besoin de quelque chose."

Ayant satisfait aux besoins de son corps, il s'aperçut qu'il avait effectivement besoin de Zoé. Jamais il ne serait capable de retourner seul dans la chambre. Que diable lui avait donné Shaw ?

"Zoé ?" appela-t-il doucement.

Elle avait dû rester derrière la porte, elle fut là en moins d'une seconde.

S'allonger n'avait jamais été aussi plaisant. Son soupir de soulagement vira au gémissement d'extase. Il respira profondément essayant de reprendre son souffle et arrêter les tremblements de son corps. Il avait déjà été épuisé dans le passé, mais jamais à ce point. Il était inutile, incapable de couvrir les quelques mètres le séparant de la salle de bain. Il grogna de colère, contre ce corps qui le lâchait. Frustré, il se tourna sur le côté, mordant l'oreiller, luttant contre les larmes d'angoisse et la pression qui lui envahissait la poitrine.

Il sentit le lit s'enfoncer, une main lui caressa doucement l'épaule.

"Ça va aller… John, tu es juste un être humain. Tu devrais essayer de t'en souvenir de temps en temps," murmura Zoé à voix basse.

Elle continua à le caresser jusqu'à ce que les tremblements s'atténuent et que la respiration redevienne normale. John était en train de s'endormir.

"John, reste éveillé un instant. Tu dois prendre tes médicaments et manger quelque chose."

L'ex-agent se retourna.

"Pas faim…"

"Tu dois au moins boire. Tu n'as pas besoin d'être déshydraté en plus du reste."

John hocha la tête. Elle avait raison. Il la laissa lui glisser des oreillers derrière le dos pour qu'il puisse s'adosser à la tête de lit. Il ne se fatigua pas à demander ce qu'elle lui faisait avaler. Il faisait confiance à Shaw pour cela.

Il n'avala que quelques cuillères de bouillon, puis ses yeux refusèrent de s'ouvrir. Il laissa Zoé le pousser sous les couvertures et s'endormit à nouveau.

POI * POI * POI * POI * POI * POI * POI * POI *

Zoé le trouva devant les portes fenêtres donnant sur le jardin.

"John ! Que fais-tu debout ?"

Il tourna la tête et lui sourit. Il tendit le bras et l'attira contre son corps. Zoé leva la tête. Si près de lui, sans talons, elle se sentait minuscule. Il lui posa un léger baiser sur les lèvres puis regarda le jardin.

"C'est joli. Où sommes-nous ?"

Zoé se crispa, ne croyant pas une seconde à l'innocence de la question. John sentit le changement d'attitude et la regarda.

"… et qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?"

"Tu te reposes ?" répondit Zoé avec un sourire innocent.

"Zoé" reprocha John.

La jeune femme se dégagea de ses bras et se tourna vers le canapé.

"Viens t'asseoir." Elle soupira quand John ne la suivit pas. "John, si tu viens à t'évanouir et que tu te blesses, Shaw me fera la peau. Alors, fais-le au moins pour moi."

Secouant la tête, nullement impressionné, John vint s'installer à ses côtés.

"J'aurais dû me douter que Shaw était derrière tout ça. Elle t'a réquisitionné pour me surveiller."

"Ça n'a pas été très difficile…" Elle lui prit les mains. "J'ai eu des missions bien plus désagréables que de devoir veiller au bien être d'un bel homme plein de secrets…"

John laissa tomber sa tête contre le dossier du canapé. Rester assis demandait trop d'énergie.

"Elle t'a donné une arme pour t'assurer que je ne bougerais pas ?"

Zoé se mordit les lèvres. Shaw lui avait effectivement proposé une arme, à quoi Zoé avait répondu qu'elle préférait utiliser la sienne. Le sourire ravi sur le visage de Sam était encore dans sa mémoire. Autant mettre cartes sur table en espérant qu'il accepterait la situation sans se montrer impossible ; ensuite avec un peu de chance il accepterait de se reposer.

"John, tu as besoin de te reposer. Vraiment. Sam semblait persuadée que tu ne l'écouterais pas, alors elle a… kidnapping est sans doute exagéré, mais c'est un peu ça quand même."

John fronça les sourcils, impatient de connaître la suite. Il s'attendait au pire.

"Ce chalet appartient à l'un de mes clients. Nous sommes à une cinquantaine de kilomètres de la ville la plus proche. Il n'y a pas de voiture dans le garage et Shaw n'a mis que des chaussons dans ton sac. Il n'y a pas de ligne fixe de téléphone et le réseau des mobiles est aléatoire." John tourna la tête vers elle d'un mouvement brusque. "J'ai un téléphone satellite en cas d'urgence. S'il te plait, ne démolit pas la maison en le cherchant," ajouta-t-elle.

"Bref, je suis prisonnier," résuma John d'une voix sèche.

"Dis-toi plutôt qu'on t'as offert une escapade dans les bois… une escapade romantique ?" ajouta-t-elle, avec une pointe d'espoir.

John soupira et l'attira dans les bras, la serrant doucement.

"Désolé. Je suis un ours," s'excusa-t-il. "Je suis content que tu sois là… C'est juste que je me sens si…"

"Exposé ?" suggéra Zoé. Elle lui posa un léger baiser sur les lèvres. "Je te comprends. Je ne suis pas une malade très agréable non plus."

Ils restèrent enlacés un moment.

"Tu as faim ?"

"Je pourrais manger une vache," admit-il.

"Parfait. Il y a plein de steaks dans le frigo !" répondit Zoé en se levant. Elle l'arrêta d'une main sur l'épaule quand il essaya de la suivre. "Détends-toi. Je m'occupe de tout."

Elle lui tendit la télécommande du téléviseur. "Tiens, regarde la télé."

"A cette heure-ci ?" demanda John le regard inquiet.

"Essaye de te comporter en être humain pour changer," répondit Zoé en riant.

Il commença à explorer le programme. Après avoir fait deux fois le tour des quelques cinquante chaînes disponibles, il l'éteignit avec un grognement.

"Pas étonnant qu'il y ait autant de meurtres. Les gens cherchent juste à tromper leur ennui," maugréa-t-il.

Il prit un livre sur la table basse ; il fut bientôt absorbé par les photographies spectaculaires de l'ouvrage.

Sa garde-malade arriva avec un plateau.

"Zoé, j'aurais pu venir à table."

"Si tu n'avoues pas, je ne dirai rien non plus," fit-elle sur le ton de la conspiration.

John avait laissé le livre ouvert à côté de lui.

"Je vois que tu as trouvé le livre de Rick."

"Rick ?"

"Ce chalet est à lui."

"Oh," fit simplement John.

Zoé ne put s'empêcher de rire, face à sa curiosité légitime.

"C'est effectivement un ancien client." John leva un sourcil et Zoé secoua la tête renonçant à se taire. "Disons que parfois, tu penses juste prendre des photographies, et il se trouve que ton objectif capte le mauvais endroit… ou la mauvaise personne."

John avait pris suffisamment de photos dans sa vie pour pouvoir en remplir plusieurs encyclopédies ; il connaissait parfaitement le risque.

Ils dégustaient un café après leur déjeuner tardif. John avait de plus en plus de mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Zoé lui prit la tasse des mains avant qu'elle ne tombe et l'aida à s'allonger sur le canapé. Elle le couvrit avec le plaid plié sous la table et lui posa un léger baiser sur la joue.

"Fais de beaux rêves," murmura-t-elle.

POI * POI * POI * POI * POI * POI * POI * POI *

Quand John se réveilla, Zoé était assise sur la table basse et le regardait fixement. Cela avait quelque chose de dérangeant. Il se demanda depuis combien de temps elle l'observait.

"Je ronflais ? J'ai parlé dans mon sommeil ?" demanda-t-il d'un ton faussement léger. Il lui était arrivé de crier dans son sommeil, des cauchemars parfois bien trop réalistes.

"Non. J'admirais juste ton visage," admit Zoé.

Il lui adressa un sourire espiègle et s'assit, l'attirant à ses côtés. Elle se lova volontiers contre son corps. John s'aperçut qu'elle avait allumé la cheminée, un feu crépitait joyeusement.

"On est bien…"

Il pencha la tête et l'embrassa. Zoé répondit au baiser avec empressement. Se laissant glisser doucement, il s'allongea, gardant Zoé au-dessus de lui, ne lâchant pas ses lèvres. Elle s'écarta après quelques minutes, avec un léger grognement.

"John, tu dois te reposer."

"Oh, mais je me détends…" Il lui glissa sa main sous le corsage.

"John !" protesta-t-elle.

"Quoi ?" rouspéta-t-il, passant les doigts sous le soutien-gorge. Il eut un sourire en l'entendant réagir de plaisir. "Rien de plus relaxant que les endorphines…"

Zoé gémit, moitié plaisir, moitié frustration de devoir garder la tête froide. Elle se laissa tomber du canapé. John se lamenta. Elle inspira profondément pour reprendre son calme. Cet homme la rendait folle. Ses mains semblaient tout connaître de son corps.

"Je sais ce qui te ferais du bien," s'exclama-t-elle la voix ferme. "Le jacuzzi."

John sembla intéressé. Il pencha la tête pour la regarder par-dessus le bord du canapé. "Oui, voilà une bonne idée," répliqua-t-il avec un sourire entendu.

"Tout seul," répliqua Zoé d'un ton sans appel.

"Rabat joie !"

L'eau chaude et les jets massant firent effectivement des merveilles sur ses muscles endoloris. Mais malgré toutes ses cajoleries et des techniques ayant soutiré des secrets d'états à des agents aguerris, il ne parvint pas à convaincre Zoé de le rejoindre dans le jacuzzi. Bientôt ses yeux commencèrent à se fermer tous seuls.

"John, ça va suffire pour aujourd'hui. Sors de là avant de te noyer."

Il n'avait pas la force de se battre et laissa Zoé le sécher avant de l'accompagner jusqu'à son lit.

"Reste," murmura-t-il lui tenant la main.

Il avait l'air tellement vulnérable qu'elle ne put refuser la demande. Comme à chaque fois, John obtenait d'elle tout ce qu'il voulait. Comment pouvait-elle continuer à faire croire au monde qu'elle était une femme forte, une femme qui faisait trembler les plus puissants…

POI * POI * POI * POI * POI * POI * POI * POI *

Zoé parvint à garder le contrôle pendant encore deux jours. Mais bientôt, ni les discours sensés, ni même les séances de baisers (elle avait découvert que cette technique fonctionnait particulièrement bien) ne purent faire tenir John en place.

Elle le trouva dehors, sous le porche, observant la route. Elle soupira.

"Pas la peine de prendre la fuite, John. Je t'appelle du secours," l'informa-t-elle tenant le téléphone satellite à la main.

John hocha la tête, les lèvres pincées. Avec un léger rire, Zoé composa le numéro de Shaw.

"Sam, à moins que tu ne sois prête à lui enlever une balle du corps, je pense qu'il faudrait que tu vienne récupérer ton partenaire. Je suis à cours d'astuces," admit-elle.

"Je ne suis pas son chauffeur personnel, donc il va falloir que tu trouves un moyen pour le retenir encore quelques heures !" répondit Shaw.

"Je vais trouver… merci." Elle raccrocha et regarda John dans les yeux.

"Satisfait ?" demanda-t-elle sèchement.

John fit une grimace de remord. Zoé avait été un véritable ange de patience. Il ne pouvait pas lui reprocher son propre entêtement. Il savait qu'il s'était mis tout seul dans cette situation. Il l'enveloppa dans ses bras.

"Je suis désolé," s'excusa-t-il à voix basse.

"Tu peux…" se lamenta Zoé.

"Je me ferai pardonner," promit John. Il glissa deux doigts sous son menton pour lui faire lever la tête et posa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme. "Combien de temps avant que Shaw ne débarque ?"

"Quelques heures," murmura Zoé entre ses lèvres.

"Parfait…" Il approfondit son baiser. "Ça me laisse plein de temps pour me faire excuser," ajouta-t-il le regard plein de désir.

D'un mouvement souple, il la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena à l'intérieur. Il était en pleine forme, dans un superbe chalet en forêt avec la plus belle des femmes contre son corps. Les choses pouvaient difficilement aller mieux…

Fin


End file.
